Omnia vincit amor ou la dernière bataille
by Basilica
Summary: Un homme courait vers son destin. L'autre attendait pour accomplir le sien. Mais un seul survrivra... Voici, ici,l'histoire de la dernière bataille...


**«****Omnia vincit amor»**

_(L'amour triomphe de tout)_

_Virgile_

_L'obscurité est généreuse, elle patiente, et elle gagne toujours, mais au cœur de sa force il y a de la faiblesse : il suffit d'une chandelle pour la tenir à distance._

_L'amour est plus fort qu'une chandelle._

_L'amour peut embraser les étoiles._

**(Star Wars III : La revanche des Sith)**

Une vaste étendue d'herbe qui fut jadis un parc verdoyant fumait doucement de nombreux petits feux qui s'y étaient déclaré. D'un côté, une forêt encore plus sombre et menaçante clôturait le champs de bataille d'une barrière naturelle pratiquement impénétrable; d'un l'autre, un immense et obscur lac se profilait et, où, flottaient quelques formes non identifiées, mais qui semblait être au premier coup d'œil, des corps inertes flottant au gré des courants de l'onde ténébreuse. Tout ce spectacle désolant se déroulait au pied même d'un gigantesque château de pierre aux tourelles délabrées tout droit sortie de l'imaginaire moyenâgeux de quelconque poète épique.

Sur cette vaste étendue se déroulaient encore des combats entre les deux ennemies. Des cris, des pleures et des gémissements de douleurs accompagnaient les formulations de sortilèges les plus traîtres et mortels les uns des autres. Les deux camps s'affrontaient maintenant, leur semblait-il, une éternité… mais en réalité cela ne faisait que quelques heures. Une guerre se déroulait dans ce parc de l'ancien collège de la plus prestigieuse des écoles de sorcellerie du monde entier. Étudiants devenus combattants le temps d'une bataille fatidique et qui semblait finale. La dernière bataille entre le bien et le mal… entre la lumière et les ténèbres… le blanc versus le noir.

Puis, une forme sembla zigzaguer entre les divers petits duels qui se déployaient sur l'herbe encore humide par la rosée du matin. Cette forme courait et cherchait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un avec une attention particulière et une fougue presque sanguinaire. Un sort le rata de quelque peu et qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête un court instant, mais le fit en même temps, retourner sur lui-même pour abattre son agresseur d'un autre sort. S'arrêtant un court instant de courir, l'homme regarda autours de lui, embrassant du regard le spectacle macabre qui se déroulait depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Puis, un cri lui parvient à ses oreilles… un cri qui lui semblait trop familier et surtout trop lointain pour le rassurer et pouvoir l'atteindre… Non, cela n'était pas son but ultime.

Prenant une brusque bouffée d'air, l'homme se remis à courir entre les corps et les débris encore fumant symbole de victoires et de défaites d'un part d'une autre de cette guerre. Apercevant une cape noire, il esquissa un sourire; plus loin, une robe avec un écusson rouge et or, sa vue s'embrouilla de larmes, mais ce n'était toujours pas le moment. Il pleurait plus tard, s'il en avait l'occasion. Non, les morts attendaient pour lui, une seule pensé l'accaparait, l'envahissait, même l'obsédait… une seule pensée projeter vers un seule et unique individu à battre.

Finalement, il le vit… Ce dernier semblait l'attendre patiemment, sachant tout comme l'homme qu'il devait s'affronter tôt au tard. Se faisant face, les deux individus s'observait en silence tous deux à visage découvert : un jeune homme à peine entré dans l'âge adulte aux cheveux de jais ébouriffer par le vent et la course et des grands yeux émeraude brillant d'une intensité insoutenable face à son opposant que l'on pouvait plus qualifier d'humain avec sa peau de craie et ses yeux reptiliens d'un rouge sang brillant d'une lueur démoniaque.

Le silence sembla s'installer entre les deux futurs combattants : plus aucun de bruits des conflits se déroulant plus loin ne les atteignait. Ils étaient seuls au monde dans le duel, le plus important de cette bataille finale. Baguette à la main, les duellistes n'échangeaient aucune parole comme si leur seul regard parlait pour toute leur âme. La créature des ténèbres souriait ironiquement face à la fougue de son ennemi; l'homme, lui, ne tentait de ne jamais faire dévier son regard de l'autre. Tout à coup, un minime mouvement dans leur champ de vision leur fit faire leur premier mouvement et engagèrent leur combat solitaire.

Esquive, sort, saut et lumière s'éparpillaient entre les adversaires, signe d'une intense bataille. Tel des fauves affamés combattant pour la même proie, ces sorciers luttaient avec la rage au cœur : rage de vaincre versus une rage de victoire suprême. Tournant lentement sur eux-mêmes, les ennemis ne semblaient jamais prendre avantage sur l'autre. Chacun avait leur raison et leur source de leur entêtement à gagner cet affrontement ultime. Puis, arriva alors une accalmie temporaire où ces derniers arrêtèrent de se battre à coup de formules et maléfices pour prendre conscience de l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La finalité du duel était encore plus qu'incertain…

Puis, l'homme aux yeux de chat prit alors une grande inspiration. Il devait jouer le tout pour le tout. Il devait gagner se combat… il pensait même savoir comment, mais cela, il le savait, ne serait pas facile…

_«…mais il aura un pouvoir que les Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… »_

Il possédait ce pouvoir dont le Seigneur ignorait l'existence avait dit cette prophétesse … Il avait prit conscience de son pouvoir après maintes et maintes réflexion durant son périple pour détruire toute les parties de l'âme de l'être qui lui faisait face depuis, lui semblait-il, une éternité. Cet être régentait sa vie et son existence depuis trop longtemps.

_«…et l'un devra mourir de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…»_

… il devait le vaincre pour pouvoir enfin vivre sa vie à lui tel qu'il l'a toujours voulu : une vie libre, sans douleur et sans souffrance… une vie de paix et de bonheur si chèrement désirée et espérée.

Voyant son antagoniste récupérer constance, l'homme se reprit et se concentra fortement sur ce pouvoir craint et qui l'avait déjà vécu une fois auparavant… alors, il se centralisa toute sa pensée sur ce sentiment si puissant, si pure et qui commença peu à peu à l'enveloppé d'une douce chaleur : une vague d'amour et d'amitié le prenait aux tripes. L'amour… l'amour de se parents… l'amour de son aimée… l'amour de ses amis… Il était devenu en paix et en transe qui laissa son corps sans défense. Voyant cela, la créature maléfique qui lui faisait face profita de son inattention pour attaquer vicieusement.

Alors au dernier moment, l'homme leva sa baguette et lança un sort qui alla se répercuter sur celui verdoyant qui venait vers lui à toute vitesse. Et lorsque les sorts des baguettes se frappèrent, le lien se reforma entre les deux combattants et commença à reformer l'espèce de dôme doré qui les protégeait de l'extérieur et le chant puissant et enivrant du phénix se fit entendre remplissant de courage le cœur du jeune combattant. Au loin, les combats cessèrent entre les deux camps à la vue du dôme qui venait de s'élever dans le parc : le combat final se déroulait sous leurs yeux et le sort de cette guerre reposait maintenant dans ce lutte singulière de force mentale.

Le jeune homme alors reporta son attention sur le mince rayon de lumière dorée et commença à transmettre, par son intermédiaire, tout l'amour qu'il contenait en lui. Tous ces sentiments si purs que lorsqu'ils touchèrent la baguette de son agresseur, ce dernier hurla de douleur face à l'assaut d'émotion si intense. Le sorcier continua alors, inexorablement à repousser sa colère au fond de lui et à ne laisser transparaître toute la paix et la sérénité qui l'habitait, malgré la dureté du duel et la haine qu'il possédait envers le monstre qui lui avait arraché cent fois le cœur. Peu à peu, la rayon pris de la consistance et s'amplifia : l'on pouvait le voir onduler tel l'onde de l'eau en direction de son ennemie; l'on pouvait le voir pulser tel les battements du cœur amoureux.

À l'autre bout de ce faisceau resplendissant, le seigneur des Ténèbres avait de plus en plus de difficulté à résister à l'agression de son opposant. Il tentait désespérément à repousser son attaque par des sentiments plus négatif, mais peu à peu, le rayon commença à s'entendre tout le long de sa baguette, puis le long de ses mains et de ses bras, le remplissant d'une magie si ancienne et si pure qu'il craignait depuis le jour fatidique de sa première disparition. Alors, cet être tomba à genoux lorsque la flamme dorée atteignit finalement ses épaules et son cou : une chaleur immense l'habitait et le torturait par des émotions qu'il haïssait depuis si longtemps. Finalement, le rayon incandescent atteignit sa tête et ce fut alors son enfer, le début de fin pour cette créature qui fut jadis un être humain.

De son côté, le jeune sorcier ne s'étonna même pas de l'intensification du rayon, son regard se portait seulement sur son ennemie qui était incapable de lâcher sa baguette malgré toute sa volonté. Ses mains semblaient s'être soudé au bois de houe. Puis, réalisant que ses propres forces diminuaient peu à peu, il rassembla ces dernières dans un ultime assaut qui propulsa au travers du rayon une onde encore plus forte qui percuta avec violence son ennemie qui commençait à prendre une drôle de couleur grisâtre. Après le choc, le jeune homme ne pu que regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres se consumé et se transformer en pierre comme ce qui était arrivé à sa première année avec son professeur de défense contre le mal lors de sa quête pour la pierre philosophale.

À bout de force, le sorcier brisa finalement le lien et regarda sa némesis… regarda une dernière fois la statue de pierre qu'il était devenu. Un sentiment de plénitude et en même de tant de remord le prit en même temps qu'il touchait terre, ses jambes s'arrêtant de le soutenir. Il était maintenant libre, mais en même temps, il avait tué quelqu'un… une voix au loin le fit de retourner prudemment, trois silhouettes familières venaient en sa direction : en sentiment de bonheur l'emporta, il avait eu si peur pour eux. Arrivée à sa hauteur, une brunette, deux rouquins se précipitèrent dans ses bras et l'enserrent avec tant de forces qu'il commença à voir des étoiles par manque d'oxygène. Tous les trois semblaient rire et pleurer à la fois, ne sachant pas quoi choisir entre les deux.

Transporter par leur exultation, le jeune sorcier se mit aussi à rire et à pleurer. Il était en fin libre… Ils étaient maintenant tous libre… sa vie…leur vie était devant eux et pouvait être vécu pleinement Ils avaient tous un nouvel avenir qui s'ouvrait devant eux : sans guerre, sans mort, seulement le bonheur d'être en vie, être ensemble et d'aimer entièrement. Il avait vaincu sa maladie qui le grugeait depuis trop longtemps et ce, grâce à tous les gens qui comptait pour lui, car, l'on sait de source sûre, que l'amour triomphe de tout.

Alors, au pied d'une nouvelle statue de pierre grise qui commençait déjà à s'effriter au gré du vent, quatre jeunes gens commencèrent à forger leur avenir avec entrain, se moquant du reste du monde. Il étaient vivants et libre : c'est tout ce qu'ils appréciaient en cet instant, le reste pouvait bien aller se faire se voir ailleurs. Leur chandelle s'était rallumée, éloignant peu à peu enfin les ténèbres. Puis l'amour avait recommencé à embraser les étoiles, éclairant encore plus leur âme et faisant reculer l'obscurité dans ses derniers retranchements.


End file.
